The present invention relates generally to parallel processing and, more specifically, to parallel processing in an active memory device or single instruction, multiple data (SIMD) computer.
A single, synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) chip has an internal data bandwidth of greater than 200 G bits/s and a very wide data bus (thousands of bits). That vast data bandwidth provides an opportunity for high performance. Active memories represent one effort to use that vast data bandwidth to improve performance.
An active memory is a memory device which has a built in processing resource. One of the principal advantages of active memory is that data is processed close to where it is stored. Usually the processing resource is a highly parallel computer system which has processing power to exploit the very high data bandwidths available inside a memory system. An example of an active memory system is illustrated in FIG. 1.
In FIG. 1, a main memory 10 appears as a traditional memory to a CPU 12 except that the main memory 10, by virtue of memory processors 14, can be instructed to perform tasks on its data without the data being transferred to the CPU 12 or to any other part of the system over a system bus 16. The memory processors 14 are a processing resource distributed throughout the main memory 10. The processing resource is most often partitioned into many similar processing elements (PEs). The PEs are usually simple and operate in parallel. In such a system, the work of the CPU 12 is reduced to various operating system tasks such as scheduling. A substantial portion of the data processing is performed within the main memory 10 by virtue of the memory processors 14.
Active memory systems have a long history. The earliest systems were built in the 1960's. However, until the advent of integrated logic and current DRAM technologies, active memory computers were always expensive, special machines, excluded from mass market applications. For active memory to be effective, the organization of data in the PE array is an important consideration. Hence, the provision of an efficient mechanism for moving data from one PE to another is an important consideration in the design of the PE array.
In the past, several different methods of connecting PEs have been used in a variety of geometric arrangements including hypercubes, butterfly networks, one-dimensional strings/rings and two-dimensional meshes. In a two-dimensional mesh or arrays, the PEs are arranged in rows and columns, with each PE being connected to its four neighboring PEs in the rows above and below and columns to either side which are sometimes referred to as north, south, east and west connections.
Disclosed in G.B. Patent Application Ser. No. GB02215 630, entitled Control of Processing Elements in Parallel Processors, filed Sep. 17, 2002 is an arrangement in which a column select line and a row select line can be used to identify processing elements which are active, e.g. capable of transmitting or receiving data. The ability to use a row select signal and a column select signal to identify active PEs provides a substantial advantage over the art in that it enables data to be moved through the array of PEs in a nonuniform manor. However, the need still exists for enabling PEs within the array to work independently of its neighboring PEs even though each PE within the array has received the same instruction.